Lets Be Brave
by gaikingthegreat
Summary: Berk gets to watch a tale of two Riders who were once betrayed but rose up into mighty warriors. Witness the reunion of Mother and Daughter, the death of a Father and the destruction of a Tyrant! Both Riders are Own Character that were inspired by Battle Spirits. Pairing is Fem Hiccup x Fem Toothless X Female Astrid


It was a calm quiet day in the village of berk, the birds were singing and the sun was shining and the houses were burning. Last night had been one of the fiercest dragon raids that year, over half of their livestock was gone and a lot of their food storage had been stolen. The Chief Stoick had just put his son in Dragon Training and was getting ready to leave on another search for the nest. When all of the vikings of berk and dragons of the nest vanished in a bright flash of white light!

Location Theatre:

All of the vikings appeared in a movie theatre.

"What's going on?!"

"Where's my hammer?!"

"My axe is missing!"

Stoick glanced down and and saw that his prized hammer that his Daughter had created, which never left his side was also missing and he quickly grew infuriated!

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

He was met with silence.

"Hey! Dad!" Came a loud shout.

Stoick glanced over at his Daughter, Hica. She was about five foot making her one of the shortest of her age group, however she was clearly not human.

Her head looked like a bright red helmet, with white lenses for eyes. Her mouth looked like a mouth guard that was designed to look like a snarling jaw full of white teeth. Coming out of her forehead was a white horn with a pair of red gem embedded in it.

Her skin from the neck down looked like a deep red bodysuit. Hicca's hands were made to look like red gloves with white fingers, while her feet looked like deep red combat boots with white outlines.

Her chest was made to resemble a chestplate, that looked like three grey ovals in a triangle shape, with red borders and a red triangle outline separating them. Her shoulder armor was made to looked like a perl orb, that had golden outlines and a pair of golden spikes coming out of both the top and bottom of it. Her knee armor was identical to her shoulder armor.

Around Hicca's waist was a golden belt, that buckle looked like a claw, called the Draconic Claw that was clutching a red gem, called the Fire Dragon Gem. This is the Brave Driver.

Hicca had turned into this when she was ten, a lot of the village viewed it as a curse from the Gods and stayed far away from the girl.

Now Hicca was waving a note, "I found it on the table."

Stoick stomped forwards and snatched the note away, before opening it and reading it aloud: "Dear Vikings, you have been brought here to watch the future. Sounds far fetched I know but you cannot leave until you have completely watched the movie. Also, something that might catch your interest is that it shows the end of the Dragon War, before anyone in this room dies. NOW SHUT UP AND FIND A SEAT!"

Everyone looked dumbfounded at this information. "Is this some kind of joke?" Questioned Gobber.

"Well we can't leave until we watch this 'movie' plus I'd like to see how this war ends" Stated Hicca

"No one asked you Useless!" Sneered Snotlout.

"Well I also want to see it" Stated Astrid.

"Of course it sounds like a great idea!" Snotlout's attitude did a complete 180, when he heard that.

One by one everyone started to agree and found a seat it sit in.

Suddenly there was a sound flash of light and what appeared on the other side of the movie theatre was: "DRAGONS!"

"GET THEM!"

All of the vikings got up and charged at the dragons…

*SPLAT!*

… Only to an invisible wall!

Suddenly another piece of paper appeared in front of Stoick who snatchewd it up as he got off the floor. "'Neither side will be able to harm the other, you will remain separated for the vast period of this movie and the wall will only come down when it is clear that neither side will harm the other'?!"

"Like that'll ever happen!" Snorted Spitelout, Snotlout's father.

Suddenly the movie started.


End file.
